1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for managing allocation of storage apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, JP-A-2004-164165 discloses a technique for, in a computer system in which computers using different volume management methods and access interfaces to storages share the storages, managing allocation of volumes, for example, collectively managing volume usages from both the computers and managing a relation of volume sharing by the computers.
Conventionally, as a technique for managing a network in which storage apparatuses and computer units are mutually connected, the technique only manages whether a volume and a path are ‘allocated’ or ‘not allocated’. Therefore, even if it is known in advance that there is a plan to use a volume and a path, it is impossible to reserve a volume and a path in advance. For example, there is a problem in that, even if reservation for a volume is made possible using a schedule system an available port cannot be found and a path cannot be reserved when a storage is used.